googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:Edwin Shade/Does Anyone Else Feel This Way ?
It's no wonder I have a rather strong proclivity towards mathematics, as I have found that in the manifold aspects of my life I prefer order to chaos, and thus I experience the following; I'm wondering if anyone else does to. It bothers me... 1.) When books are not ordered from tallest to shortest. 2.) If sentences do not end in periods, or titles are written with them. 3.) When sentences are not written all to be the same length, (this one may not be believable, but I assure you that for a long period of my early childhood I would not write a sentence any longer or shorter than three lines on a notebook page when writing a school assignment, because having them all the same length just felt more right to me; even now I am slightly disappointed with my writing when it does not conform to this order). 4.) When people lick or suck their ice cream or Popsicle instead of cleanly biting into it. 5.) When pressure applied to one side of my body in a particular location is not complimented with a corresponding pressure on the opposite side of my body for a duration equal to the first pressure, (even if it's pain, it must be equal). 6.) Papers that are not folded perfectly in half, (I encounter these often, such as shopping lists, coupons, and newspapers, which are imperfectly folded). 7.) When transfinite ordinals are written with the coefficient to the left instead of to the right. 8.) When lowercase writing is used excessively in a setting where full sentences are more than welcome. 9.) When a bookmark is placed haphazardly in a book, without aligning it tightly to the spine of the book. 10.) When Furniture is not aligned in such a a way so as not to conform to the order of the grid formed by the floor tiles. 11.) When my feet when standing or sitting are not aligned in such a way that they match with the grid formed by the floor tiles. 12.) When my undershirt is visible though I'm wearing a shirt, (this feels highly uncomfortable to me, like when I wear two socks that match but have different elasticity due to wear, such that one sock feels loose and the other tight; when this happens I usually lightly knock the leg with the loose sock into things to "equalize" the pressure between my legs). 13.) When bottles or cans are organized such that all the labels are not facing the front. 14.) When I hear some romantic period music, particularly Chopin's, (because the notes are of wildly different lengths, and it doesn't feel as 'structured' or 'orderly' as baroque or metal is, (the cleaner metal that is; I dislike anything with heavy distortion and which deviates too far from the neoclassical aesthetic)). 15.) When people insult themselves and downplay their mathematical ability without even trying to solve a simple problem. (Or worse yet when someone goes up to me after I finish solving the Rubik's cube and asks me: "Are you good at math ? You must be if you can do that !") 16.) When the lowercase pi is used anywhere but for the mathematical constant, and the uppercase pi anywhere but the multiplication operator, (for instance, in the prime counting function and the way to represent certain mathematical theories). 17.) When people have those middle names like 'de' or 'van' which have to be spelled lowercase instead of uppercase. 18.) When the pre-perforated part of a notebook page is trapped in the metal coil which holds the notebook together. 19.) When a page ripped out of a notebook is ever so slightly ripped past the perforated line. 20.) When a number underneath 1,000 digits whose precise value is able to be shown is given in scientific notation, (there is a reason it is called 'scientific' notation, as it has it's place in the imprecise sciences, not necessarily in precise mathematics). 21.) When pi is rounded up. 22.) When pi is rounded down. 23.) When after a coma, no space is given. 24.) When question marks and exclamation points are placed directly after the end of the sentence, rather than one space after it. (When they are directly after the phrase it feels mushed together, and too crowded.) . Category:Blog posts